The Glitch Portal
by fanfictionwierdo
Summary: A very unmotivated Link is traveling with a very in character Midna when his hat is blown away and dropped on a high ledge. Link climbs up to get it, but is swallowed by a mysterious portal. He is taken to "Our World" where he meets a LoZ fan named Ellie.


**Now I _know _I should be working on my other fanfiction, but I couldn't resist putting this little mini story out to you. Even though it's kinda rather stupidly short(as most of my one-shots and chapters are), I hope you guys will still like it. In this story, Link doesn't meet the resistance group until after he completes Arbiter's Grounds and pretend that he just "flew" to Gerudo Desert. Just please go along with me here :). Sorry if the ending is kinda crappy; I was on a Cheez-It high when I wrote it. Enjoy!**

I trudged through the sands of Gerudo Desert grumpily under the hot midday sun. Today was not my day. "Link? Are you okay?" Midna asked while doing the creepy hovering thing she always does because she can't use her own legs to walk.

"No." I muttered while still trudging. The imp giggled annoyingly and popped out of my shadow.

"Aw. Is Wolfy still mad about me stealing his bowl of cucco soup?" She crossed her legs while hovering just a few feet above the air.

"It's my favorite soup. It brings back a lot of memories from home!" I snapped. _Home. How I miss it._

She snorted. "Good memories won't get rid of Zant. Just make sure you stay focused on the most important thing; saving your world, my land, and Princess Zelda." after diving back into my shadow, she barked out. "Besides, it didn't look edible to me! Get going!" I sighed and looked across the sandy plain at the little dot that was Arbiter's Grounds. I just wanted to be a normal Ordonian goat herder once more instead of being a legendary hero chosen by the gods to save Hyrule. The most dangerous thing I had to deal with was wrangling goats for Fado, and I could go on all day on the occupational hazards of being a hero. Maybe I should consider a career change...

Just then, a huge gust of wind blew my floppy green hat off my head and onto a tall sand ledge. I sighed; could this day get any worse? Maybe the people of Hyrule could get a new hero... "Hey Mr. Important Hero!" the shadow imp shouted. "While you go get you hat, I'm going to go take a nap. Got it?" Midna said as she got out of my shadow, and laid herself in the shade of a large rock. "Get moving!" she barked before closing her eyes and smirking.

Since I didn't feel like getting my nose almost ripped off my face for disturbing her ( I learned that the hard way in the Water Temple), I went and hoisted myself up using the small handholds in the rock. After several minutes of climbing, I reached the top and saw my hat lying on the ground covered in sand. Wonderful, it'll give me an excuse to go back to civilization to clean it up. I went over to it and went to pick it up, but suddenly a crackling sound came from the ground beneath me. A multicolored light with strange shapes started taking over the cloudless blue sky until it touched the ground, where it began to eat that up as well. The light began moving toward me, and I found that I couldn't move. I fell into the light, paralyzed with terror. The last thing I saw was a small hole of blue sky.

**divider**

Someone was calling to me in a strange language that I couldn't recognize. She was female, and she sounded worried. Is she one of the three goddesses? She certainly sounded like one. My body hurt all over, like a Goron had used me for a teddy bear or something. I cracked open my eyes, and found myself in some sort of dwelling. The floor wasn't dirt or wood, but a strange type of fuzzy material. There were chairs made of what looked like goat leather, and an ornate wooden chest held a strange black box on the top of it. The voice said something timidly, and I whirled around to see a girl around my age with short hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Ilia, except her hair was a rare red color and she wore unusual clothing. She spoke once more, this time with excitement. "Uh, sorry. I can't understand you." I said hesitantly.

She stopped short, and frowned. After a moment, she pointed to herself and said in a musical voice, "Ellie."

Her name must be Ellie. I pointed to myself and said my own name, "Link." She grinned and hopped up and down chanting something. "Can you tell me where I am?" I interupted. She calmed down and looked questioningly at me before jabbering something. I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't understand you." I apologized again.

She held up one finger, signaling me to wait here, and ran off to another room. She came back shortly, carrying a bundle of papers. She held up one, which depicted an ocarina that was a deep blue. I shook my head. She brought out another one, which showed a strange mask and a scowling moon in the sky. "No. What is that?" I asked. She took out another picture, which showed Midna almost being thrown off a wolf...which was me... "Where did you get that?"I said in confusion. I pointed to the wolf, and then to me. "How do you know my secret?" I demanded, looking into her deep green eyes.

She just smiled, rolled up the picture, and put it away. She said something slowly, as if that would make me understand her better. She held up her left hand and traced a triangle on it, then clasped both her hands together in a begging fashion. I sighed, pulled off my glove, and showed her the birthmark on my hand. She giggled and examined it intently, before smiling gratefully up at me. She said a thanks ( I think she did) before turning around and giving me another picture, which just showed me as a wolf. I tried to hand it back to her, but she just shook her head and smiled. She wouldn't take it back however, and I had to put away the weird looking picture in my pocket. Suddenly, someone banged on the front door loudly. She gasped, then motioned for me to go somewhere else. I stayed where I was though, if she was in danger, I would be close by to save her. Men were shouting on the other side while kicking the door, and immediatly Ellie was frightened. Just then, the door gave way to reveal strange men in black clothes. They had the same small rounded ears like Ellie, though their eyes were different and the skin tone was also not like hers; it was slightly darker.

Two of them grabbed her, and took her outside kicking and yelling. The five that were left turned to me and came towards me. I reached for my sword strapped to my back, but was shocked to find that all I found was the scabbard. All of the men but one came and threw me down on the ground, then sat on top of me so I couldn't get up. The remaining man took out a small ball of glowing substance from his coat pocket and threw it on the ground, creating the very same portal that took me here to this strange land. Two men came in, holding an unconcious Ellie in their grasp. They said a few words to the man who made the portal before they threw her inside the strange light. The man regarded me with coal black eyes before barking out one word. The men at his command answered with one, blunt replybefore shoving me into the same light I had fallen through not five minutes ago.

**Divider**

I landed less than lightly on the sandy floor of the Gerudo Desert. It was about twili "Ellie!" I called, hoping for a sign that the red headed girl was alright. Nothing answered me though, so all I could do was grab my hat from off the ground, shake it, and jump off of the ledge that I was on. As I walked towards Midna, she stretched and yawned.

"Couldn't you have woken me up sooner than dusk? We've lost a whole day because of your hat!" she groaned.

"Midna, you probably won't believe this, but I was transported to a whole different dimension while you were asleep!" I said. "Their dwellings were totally different from ours; they had goat leather chairs!"

"You probably were dreaming Link." she waved her hand in dismissal.

"No! I was sucked into a mysterious light and met this girl name Ellie. She knew about everything, and then these men came and threw her into another portal along with me!"

"It was a dream. Now let's get going to Arbiter's Grounds, we need to make up for the time that you lost." she said before getting the dark crystal out and throwing it at me. It hit my head, and I was instantly transformed into a beast. I howled in fustration.

_"Midna, you know I hate travelling when I'm a beast." _I whined.

"We need to save time." she replied while plopping down on my back. " Besides, I was getting sick of riding in your shadow; it's too thin to ride in comfortably."

I huffed. "Fine."

After going through the hell hole known as Arbiter's Grounds, finding out that I have to go on ANOTHER quest to find the mirror shards, and learning that not only do I have to defeat Zant, but I also have to beat up Ganondorf, we went to Telma's Bar to find out who she wanted me to meet. A group of people sat in a table in the far end of the bar, carefully examining a map. There was a darker man who seemed like he was along in his years and a really nerdy looking guy with pale skin and red hair. There was one other man, but most of his face was completly covered in a helmet though he looked really familiar.

"Oh my! If it isn't Link!" a voice called. Telma came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You made it! How've you been, honey?" she smiled warmly and turned me towards the group seated around the table. "Mercy, but you have good timing; I was just talking about you! Hey, everyone! Introduce yourselves! This handsome young man is the infamous Link!" the rather larger bartendress went back behind the counter and nodded her head towards the trio, signaling that I should probably go and talk to them. "You remember what I told you before, honey? These are those friends I mentioned, the ones who are trying to help deal with all the troubles in Hyrule. Our comrade, Ashei, is up at Snowpeak right now investigating some claims the Zora tribe has made. If you get the chance to meet her, definitely take the time to talk with her, OK, honey? Well, you've come all the way here, honey, so why don't you relax a bit? Why don't you be sociable and talk to these folks?They're a jolly bunch!"

The older man sitting at the table looked up blearily at Telma's words. Jolly bunch? Really?

A loud crash emitted from the other room, and a very familiar young woman with hylian ears and short hair (it was difficult to see what color it was,but it looked red) staggered out covered in brandy. "Sorry!" she squeaked. She was obviously mortified.

"It's okay honey. Why don't you go and clean yourself up?" Telma said.

The girl nodded, and ran back. Who was she? I certainly haven't seen her here before, yet I was almost certain I knew her...After taking to Auru and Shad (the man with the helmet just regarded me, but said nothing) I went over to Telma to ask about the girl.

"What, sweetie? The girl? Oh, you mean my new help. Her name is Ellie, and she's from a strange land. She doesn't remember much from it; she and Ilia would make quite a pair though." Telma replied when I asked her about it.

Ellie. That girl from the strange land. "Do you mind if I go talk to her?"

"Talk to who?" a voice said from the doorway. I whirled around and saw her standing right behind me with a smile on her face. She was slightly damp and reeked of alcohol though she had put a new dress on. "Hey, you're that guy that helped Telma and that other girl to Kakariko." she remarked. "Telma's told me a lot about you."

I reached into my pocket and gave her the picture of me as a wolf. "You gave this to me, but it is really yours." I told her.

She looked at the picture for a long time. "This isn't mine, guy. I think you may have gotten the wrong girl." she told me.

"But...you gave it to me..."

"If I gave it to you, then it wouldn't be mine now would it." she said, before handing it to me. "Now go get on with your life Mr. Swordsman."

"But..."

"No buts. Now go do Hyrule a favor and save it." she winked before turning and talking to Telma.

I sighed and walked out the door. At least I knew I wasn't hallucinating... "What was that all about?" Midna asked.

"I told you I went to a different land while you were asleep. I met that girl there, before we were both thrown into a portal going here."

"Right... Well, the Sages said that there was a Mirror Shard hidden in a snowy mountain; maybe the next shard is at Snowpeak. We should probably head there first."

There's no break for the hero it seems... "Fine." My body suddenly disappeared in a flurry of black squares headed for the skies.

**Yeah crappy ending, but I don't really care... Review if you want, and bribe yourself if you do.**


End file.
